Ojitos Bicolor
by Fannynyanyan1912
Summary: Ojos azules se reflejan en mis sueños, azul contra verde/dorado su risa fusionada con la de una niña con los mismos ojos azules. Mi primer fanfic de este juego. Pasen a leer


**Ojitos Bicolor**

 _CDM es propiedad de Chinomiko yo solo ando jugando con sus personajes_

Ojos azules se reflejan en mis sueños, azul contra verde/dorado su risa fusionada con la de una niña con los mismos ojos azules. Una niña de cabello negro corre por el campo de la señora Charlotte y tras ella voy yo cuando era niño y entonces… despierto.

 **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x-**

Hace poco había empezado a salir con Stephanie después de ese primer beso… Pero era extraño desde que la conocí soñaba con esos bellos ojos azules y algunas veces con una niña que no conozco… pero hoy no podía quedarme en casa a darle vueltas al asunto, hoy tenía que ir con mis padres.

Luego de la rutina diaria (desayuno, un baño y vestirme para la ocasión) junto a mi hermano nos dirigimos al campo que nos vio nacer junto a nuestra granja estaba el viejo hogar ahora inhabitado de la que una vez fue nuestra vecina la Señora Charlotte, casi no recordaba nada de ella solo que hace años murió.

 **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x-**

-padre hemos venido para ayudar con los arreglos- hoy teníamos que ayudar con el ático, hace poco hubo una tormenta y mientras los trabajadores arreglaban el tejado y las goteras Leigh y yo limpiaríamos y sacaríamos las cosas que no servían del ático.

Algunas horas más tarde ya habíamos avanzado bastante, sacamos viejas revistas y periódicos algunos de los viejos álbumes de fotos de mamá y ropa de mucho antes de nuestro nacimiento

-¡Mira hijo! ¡Tu viejo conejo de peluche! –Decía mi madre nostálgica sosteniendo un polvoriento peluche de un conejo que curiosamente tenía los ojos de color verde y azul…

-¿eso es mío?

-No puedo creer que lo olvidaste… te lo regalo aquella niña… la nieta de Charlotte que en gloria este, eras muy unido a ella y te dio su pequeño amigo. Mira aquí estas con ella –dijo mi madre mientras mostraba una vieja foto algo manchada por humedad sacada de uno de los álbumes

ahí estaba yo tal vez d años delgado con mi viejo overol del colegio con camiseta verde sonriendo con ella… la niña de cabello negro y ojos azules y vestido rosado con el conejo en brazos solo que sus ojos ambos eran azules como los de ella

-Es normal que no la recuerdes… eras muy pequeño además ha pasado mucho tiempo –decía Leigh mientras miraba el conejo polvoriento –Era la nieta de la vecina, por su culpa te empezaron a gustar los conejos, ella tenía uno de mascota y jugaban con el todo el tiempo. Luego que se fueron nunca volvieron hasta el funeral… pero ella no vino.

 **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x-**

-¿Qué haces? –Preguntaba Stephanie mientras veía el boceto del conejo en mi libreta, sentada en el pasto del parque.

-Hace días encontré un peluche de un conejo en casa… pero no recuerdo mucho de él y por alguna razón estoy inquieto

-Bueno todos hemos tenido algo así de pequeños, yo también tuve un peleche me lo dio mi abuela solo que perdió un botón y un niño me ayudo a arreglarlo… y se lo di… ¿o lo perdí? –Suavemente deposito un beso en mis labios mientras tomaba el cuello de mi cabeza – ¿Te he dicho que te amo?

Inhalo lentamente el suave perfume floral que se impregna en mi saco desde su cabello –Si, aunque amo escucharlo de usted, mi bella dama. Ahora te llevare a casa, esta atardeciendo y no quiero que usted llegue tarde a cenar y provocar la furia de su padre

-¿Y si te quedas a cenar? Por favor –Mi musa me mostraba una de sus mas relucientes sonrisas mientras tomaba mi mano entre las suyas y besaba mis nudillos ¿Cómo decirle que no a ella?

Luego de la cena con su madre (Parecía que su padre tuvo más trabajo y no pudo llegar a tiempo) estábamos viendo fotos de Stephanie de pequeña hasta que una llamo mi atención… _vestido rosado, cabello negro, ojos azules y conejo de ojos bicolor._

 _*¡Lys mira ahora mi conejito es como tú! ¡Tiene un ojito azul y otro verde, ojitos diferentes como los tuyos! *_

 **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x** **-x-x-x-**

-Lysandro ¿qué es esto? –Mi dulce niña abría la bolsa de regalo donde estaba el pequeño conejo limpio y arreglado con un moño azul como sus ojos -…Copito… ¡Copito! ¿Cómo encontraste un peluche igual?

-No es igual… es tu peluche de la foto… parece ser que tu abuela era mi vecina y me lo diste cuando arreglamos el ojo de copito… el botón verde que es el ojo yo se lo puse, era de mi suéter del colegio… decías que así tendría un amigo cuando tu no estuvieras – suavemente la bese mientras ella abrazaba con gran ternura el peluche y luego nos dirigimos a clase.

Mi niña de los ojos azules era mi musa… Quien hubiera pensado que ella seria la razón de mi amor a los conejos, que ella y yo ya nos conocíamos, y ahora volvíamos a estar juntos todo por un conejo de ojitos bicolor.

.

.

 _¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic de CDM :D no me odien si sale un poco rarito… ya sabes es Lysandro y pues no hay mucho material para trabajar xDDD Nos leernos en comentarios y espero les guste._


End file.
